Illuminated
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Spiritshipping one-shot in the eyes of Johan! Hope you all like it.


This is a quick one-shot about Johan and Judai. Yes, spiritshipping one-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

This is all in the POV of Johan, just to clear that up for you.

Without further ado, enjoy the one-shot!

* * *

We both knew that time waited for no one, so we settled on wasting some of that time tonight. He has troubles, he's worried about tomorrow... I smiled softly at him and placed my hand on his cheek gently.

"Take my hand, okay? Let's forget about tomorrow and enjoy tonight, shall we?"

He nodded gently and I took his hand in mine. We ran around the city, the bright lights of the society gleamed and illuminated us. My eyes were open, aware of the people that glared at us, their bitterness. Aware of the people who hated what we were, their jealousy. Aware of the struggles that we would always go through. Aware of everything that he shouldn't.

I slowed to a stop before I turned to him, my gaze landed on his expression. He was upset. I soon shook my head and placed my forehead on his, thinking the words, but not saying them.

 _Ignore them, lose yourself in our delusion, it's such a beautiful night after all._

I felt him grab my hair gently and pull me lower and closer. Our lips met as we ignored everyone's statements. This delusion was our own, we didn't care if it was just something that may be puppy love or something that wouldn't be eternal. We had each other, we needed nothing else. Our lips parted and he smiled at me, his chocolate brown eyes glimmering as he let the bad thoughts slide away and he appreciated the night. My face slowly moved away from his, much to his dismay. I smiled gently and looked around. The looks we were getting proved it, they had never experienced our kind of delusion. I sighed and shook my head gently and looked at some of the lonely people, swinging their sorrows through glances at me and him. A single thought came into my mind and I know my gaze said it all.

 _Lose your inhibition and romance your ego for a while._

The lights of the city soon brightened our faces again and I squinted a bit to let my eyes adjust. My eyes had their attention drawn to him. His orange-brown gradient hair was brighter and dyed several colours by the light. His face was shining and his eyes held a childish innocence and his lips had turned into a smile. I walked over and kissed his cheek gently, making his cheeks turn slightly rosy. I pulled away and took his hand in mine. We headed to the roof of a building and stopped when the city's lights were all we could see. I smiled lightly and bought my attention to the world around us. Here no one would force us to open our eyes, no one would force us to focus and no one would pull us away from our delusion. I looked to him, seeing he was already closer to me. I placed my arm around him before I pulled him into a soft kiss. We stayed that way for a while before he whined after I pulled away.

"C'mon... Don't tease me... It's a beautiful night, Johan... Let's just lose ourselves, okay? Waste some time." Was all he said before he pulled me back into a kiss. I didn't fight back and we just lost ourselves in the night. We were on the floor by the time we broke away from each other's kiss properly. He smiled and slid his hand across my face. "Let's just forget everything for now, okay? I know we'll feel so much better tonight after that."

I chuckled softly before I kissed him gently and nodded. My reflection in his eyes showed I was already saying the words with my gaze and my smile. We kissed for the fourth time that night and became lost in our own world. The sound of the city disappearing and the world failing to bother us as we became a whole again. No one to bother us. No one to see us. No one to despise or envy us. No one.

* * *

Ah, that was interesting to write! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! This was based off a song, Illuminated by Hurts. It's a gorgeous song. You can interpret the lyrics however you want!

As a side-note, I will be updating Friend or Foe/Resistance quite a lot. Union is also scheduled to updated soon! So, look forward to those!


End file.
